criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Episodes
Episodes Episode 1: Dungeons and Dragons 4E Episode 2: Dungeons and Dragons Players Handbook 2 Episode 3: Dramatis Personae Season 1: Episodes 4-7 Episode 4: Graduation day Episode 5: In the Streets of Moonhold Episode 6: An encounter in the Alley Episode 7: It all comes crashing down Season 2: Four against the Void (Episodes 8-57) Episode 8: In the Ruins of Moonhold Episode 9: An attack on the Camp Episode 10: The Exilarchy of Cogs Episode 11: In the Black Oak Woods Episode 12: Paragon Paths Episode 13: A battle at the Altar Episode14: Making Do Episode 15: Arrival at Diamon Throne Episode 16: The 411 on Rituals Episode 17: Battle on the Rooftops Episode 18: Aboard the Ship! Episode 19: Adventurer's Vault 2 Episode 20: How the other half live Episode 21: How the other half live- Part 2 Episode 22: How the other half live - Part 3 Episode 23: Listener Feedback Episode 24: Leveling Up! Episode 25: Encounters, goodies, and a sense of foreboding Episode 26: Enter the Dargon - Part 1 Episode 27: A Critical Hit Holiday Special Episode 28: Enter the Dargon - Part 2 Episode 29: The Tower - Part 1 Episode 30: The Tower - Part 2 Episode 31: The Tower - Part 3 Episode 32: The Tower - Part 4 Episode 33: Coping with Loss Episode 34: The Tower - Part 5 Episode 35: The Tower - Part 6 Episode 36: The Tower - Part 7 Episode 37: Doom Comes to Tuberville Episode 38: The Mucus Men of Tubervile - or You may think it's funny but its snot Episode 39: Stop Loiting Around my weasel Stand! Episode 40: CROSSOVER! Episode 41: To the Moon, Alice! To the Moon! Episode 42: One Small Step for Torq... Episode 43: Mesa of the Fallen Ones Episode 44: In the Lair of the Monkey Lizards Episode 45: Caved In Episode 46: Separation Anxiety Episode 47: The Problem with Doctor Dinosaur Episode 48: Dino Fighting - Part 2 Episode 49: Total Party Kill? Episode 50: Shaman on the Moon Episode 51: Attack of the JellyFoosh Episode 52: Attack of the JellyFoosh - Part 2 Episode 53: We have a capture a Whatnow Episode 54: Across the Lunar Landscape Episode 55: Down the Shaft Episode 56: The End Episode 57: The End - Part 2 Off Season 1: Episodes 58 - 62 Episode 58: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 1 Episode 59: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 2 Episode 60: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 3 Episode 61: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 4 Episode 62: The Game Master's Workshop - Part 5 Season 3: Celestial Crusade (Episode 63 - 132) Episode 63: Welcome to Season Three Episode 64: They Call Him Ket Episode 65: Trouble at Warhouse 13 Episode 66: Trouble on top of trouble Episode 67: "Head Toward the Snakey-Man!" Episode 68: Sniffing out magic Episode 69: Rise of the Monarchs Episode 70: We can be such Pinheads sometimes... Episode 71: Listern Feedback Episode 72: mathematical Translation of an Obelisk Episode 73: In the lair of the Raven Queen Episode 74: In Detention Episode 75: Trouble Episode 76: Trouble - Part 2 Episode 77: Trouble - Part 3 Episode 78: Back to School Episode 79: Listener Feedback Episode 80: You're probably wondering why I called you here Episode 81: How the Other half live - Part 2 Episode 82: How the Other thrid live - Part 3 Episode 83: A Meeting with the Gods Episode 84: Preparing to Leave Episode 85: The Long Goodbye Episode 86: Paragon Paths Episode 87: Everybody Was Naked all the time Episode 88: The Dragon with Five Heads Episode 89: I'm Doing it All For Your Mother! Episode 90: Tiamat Episode 91: The Hawksbill Episode 92: The Shifting Isles Episode 93: Enter the Jaguana Episode 94: Mmmmm... Minty Episode 95: Role Playing Monsters Episode 96: The Demonweb Episode 97: SMITH RETURNS! Episode 98: Battle on the Bridge Episode 99: An Action Point for Sleeping Episode 100: +100 to Crital Hitting Episode 101: Lower the Longboats! Episode 102: G-G-G-Ghost Pirates! Episode 103: The Twin Perfect Stars Episode 104: Level 9 Episode 105: Shipwreck Episode 106: Shipwreck - Part 2 Episode 107: The Palace of Carnage Episode 108: Celebrate Good Times... Episode 109: Staticite Episode 110: The Raid Party Episode 111: How much for a rib Episode 112: The Grand Tour of the Gulag Magnificent Episode 113: Negotiantions and Love Songs... Episode 114: Paragon Paths Revisited Episode 115: Orem is taken down Episode 116: We are overloaded with Elasma! Episode 117: Are You There Kord? It's Me, Orem Episode 118: We're Gonna fight the Stoners Episode 119: Doomed, I tell you! DOOOOMED! Episode 120: The Mystical Tower of Eight Legged Freaks Episode 121: Inside the Quartz Tower Episode 122: Inside the Quartz Tower - Part 2 Episode 123: Gotta Get Back in Time Episode 124: Questions and Ansers Episode 125: Oh Kord! Not Again! Episode 126: Plans and Schemes (but mostly schemes) Episode 127: A Time Out of Space Episode 128: A Manner of Sorts Episode 129: Preparing for Battle Episode 130: Kobold Alley Episode 131: She Who Slumbers in Agony Episode 132: The Final Battle Off Season 2: Episode 133- 143 Episode 133: Reflections Episode 134: The Legend of Drizzt Board Game Episode 135: Your Questions, Our Answers Episode 136: You've got questions, we've got answers Episode 137: Palidins and Dinosars - Part 1 Episode 138: Choosing Sides Episode 139: Choosing Sides - Part 2 Episode 140: Travels North Episode 141: Warky and His Amazing Friends Episode 142: The Bug Challenge Episode 143: MAIL CALL! Season 4: Lords of the Feywild (Ongoing) The Spring Wood Episode 144: Lords of the FeyWild Episode 145: Meet Trelle Episode 146: Into the Woods Episode 147: In Feywild, Salad Eats You Episode 148: #dontkill poke Episode 149: The Secret of the Lizard Wizard Episode 150: The Spring Queen Episode 151: The Hogba Episode 152: The Path of Desperation Episode 153: MmmmGwarf Episode 154: MAIL CALL! The Summer Canopy Episode 155: A Leafy Situation Episode 156: Spellophane Tape Episode 157: A Losery Field Episode 158: A Losery Field - Part 2 Episode 159: All Along the Watch Twig Episode 160: The Summer King Episode 161: The Parasitic King Episode 162: And They Were Never Heard From Again Episode 163: Skinning characters and getting parents in on the action The Fields of Autumn Episode 164: The Fields of Autumn Episode 165: It's the Great Pumpkin Episode 166: It's The Writers! Episode 167: It's the Riders - Part 2 Episode 168: It's the Riders - Part 3 Episode 169: There's Something in the Fog Episode 170: The Party Before the Party Episode 171: The Party Episode 172: The Party's Over Episode 173: Leveling up and listener mail The Fen of Winters Episode 174: The Fen of Winters Episode 175: The Fen of Winters - Part 2 Episode 176: The Fen of Winters - Part 3 Episode 177: Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire Episode 178: The Golden Kind Episode 179: The Golden Kind - Part 2 Episode 180: Careful What you Wish For Episode 181: All Cracked Up Episode 182: Save the Randus! Episode 183: The Potion Commotion Episode 184: Trelle put her face there Episode 185: Who's the leader of the club? Episode 186: Never Doubt the Randus Episode 187: The Snow Queen Episode 188: Lord of the Feywild Episode 189: Podcast@Majorspoilers.com The Sage Coast Episode 190: Snail Rock island Episode 191: Basalt Episode 192: A Fine Meal Episode 193: A stroll through Basalt...(never as simple as it sounds) Episode 194: A Stroll through Basalt - Part 2 Episode 195: Hello Mother? Hello Father? Episode 196: Of Money and Cold Iron Weapons Episode 197: I'm Sorry Episode 198: The Twilight Guardian Seven Clans Total Control Area Episode 199: Clan Devil Bear and Nearly Deadmen Episode 200: Trelle and the Nearly Deadmen Episode 201: The Tempest Toad vs Trelle and the Nearly Deadmen Episode 202: The episode you've been waiting for Episode 203: It's the end of the world Torq...Again! Episode 204: Plotting, Planning and Over Thinking Episode 205: A Fate Worse Thank Ket Episode 206: Enter the Dargon 2: Eclectic Boogaloo Episode 207: Apology Accepted Episode 208: They're Here! Hide the Children! Episode 209: Back to Everdeep Episode 210: Mail Bag Episode 211: The Team Prepares Episode 212: Ket has a juicy organ Episode 213: Into the Canyon Episode 214: Level Up (Because we haven't done that in a while) Episode 215: Deep in the Everdeep Forest, the giggle Began Episode 216: Margraven Dice Episode 217: The Mootlands Episode 218: Knives and Spiders and Death in our Beds Episode 219: Devil's AdvoKet Episode 220: Mail Bag! Episode 221: Number One Best Party Episode 222: Select Representatives of the Seven Clans Episode 223: A Kitten Adventure Episode 224: Level Up! Episode 225: Happy Trails Episode 226: Poof! They were Gone... Episode 227: Meet Irving Stonehouse Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands Episode 228: Holes Episode 229: Return to Tuberville Episode 230: The Adventures of Orem and Pretty Boy (and some other Jerks) Episode 231: Time for Some Action... Episode 232: In the Throne Room (Also Lots of Giggles) Episode 233: Malice in the Palace Episode 234: Malice in the Palace - Part 2 Episode 235: The Battle of the Keep Episode 236: The Battle of the Keep - Part 2 Episode 237: Mail Bag - February 2014 Episode 238: The Long Dark Tunnel of DOOM! Episode 239: Boomp Boomp Episode 240: Break, Enter, Murder, Take Episode 241: Fearless Company Mandravo Episode 242: On the Road to... Episode 243: The Jungle Path Episode 244: 24 Goblins, 2 Bugbears, and a Goblinoid Episode 245: A Buick of Goblins Episode 246: A Gremlin of Goblins Episode 247: Mail Bag - Dating Advice, 5th Edition, and Getting into Character Episode 248: Mystery of Blood Episode 249: In which the party looks for Drow Episode 250: Go Team Magic Dorks! Also We're Sorry... Underdark Episode 251: Well, Well, Well... Episode 252: The Road to the El Drowado Feydark Episode 253: The Scary Icky Yucky Episode 254: MAILBAG! Episode 255: Meanwhile... Episode 256: ...In the Crater Episode 257: Category:Episodes